Numero Zero
by Otaku the Dearest
Summary: What happens when poor Ichigo wakes up in Hueco Mundo, only to be met by none other than the espada himself. But there is just two little problems... One, he can't remember ANYTHING, and two... he himself has become an espada! 0.o Warning:YAOI ALERT!
1. Waking Up

(Hey you guys! Thank you for coming here and reading yet another story of mine. :) It really means the world to me that people are kind enough to read my story! How cool is that :D Thank you, and I hope you guys really like this! P.S- if you want to know when the next installment of a story or any new stories are up, just look at my profile ^-^ Alrightie than, now that we got the intro out of the way… To the story we go!)

Numero Zero- Chapter 1

He was enshroud in the darkness for so long, he had lost all sense of direction. As he walked on, a dull pain had formed on the side on his head. Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh, making the pain in his head ache. "Damn it! Where the hell am I?" he groaned, clasping a weary hand on his aching head.

Feeling defeated, he stopped his travels, plopping down and looking at his hands. Ichigo felt nauseous, angry, defeated, but most of all a strange loneliness that he couldn't describe. 'What is this? I need to do something, but I can't remember what…" he pulled his knees to his chest and groaned once more, not liking his current situation in the slightest. "Why do I always hafta fuck up like this? I can't remember anything! Is this a friggin dream, because I am sick of this, and I'd like to wake up right about now!" he shouted out to no one.

"Because, you are an idiot king." A familiar voice came from somewhere behind him, making Ichigo flinch. Ichigo turned around, only to be met by those all-knowing golden eyes.

"Hichigo? What are you doin' here?" Ichigo whispered in a hushed voice. "Where are we?" he added, looking into Hichigo's eyes almost afraid to get the answer.

"You are in what looks to be a black abyss, and I am with you, so… I suppose you've gotten yourself into a pretty messed up predicament." He chuckled wickedly.

". . . Well no shit Sherlock! I meant where is the black abyss!" Ichigo yelled, raising a hand to smack the smart ass out of Hichigo. Yelling only seemed to make the aching increase.

"Oh, well you need to be more specific sweetheart; you know how slow I am." He purred, coming incredibly close to Ichigo.

Ichigo pushed him off, an annoyance growing in his chest. As they sit there, all of a sudden, a chuckling came into the ears of the twins, scaring Ichigo and making Hichigo disappear. "Hichigo?" Ichigo shouted, getting up and walking the way he was originally. "HICHIGOOO?" he screamed out, a sudden sense of panic spreading through his entire body. What is going on?

"Ichigo, I have been waiting for you, thank you for coming around." The voice was as smooth as silk, yet had a chill that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Feelings of intense fear pooled into his stomach, and he knew this would only end in disaster.

"Who… who are you?" he stammered, holding onto himself tightly as if he would fly away.

"I am Aizen Sosuke, and you are Kurosaki Ichigo. But, you are now something else." The voice seemed to be mocking, but at the same time kind.

'Aizen… oh my God…' Ichigo thought helplessly, sinking into a mindset of hopelessness. "WH-what do you want from me?" Ichigo thought out loud, looking around for some kind of trace.

Suddenly, the man in question appeared, clad in his white uniform and walking towards him, one elegant step at a time. Ichigo was pushed up against something invisible, yet hard like a concrete wall. One gentle hand had come up against the invisible force and had been placed right next to Ichigo's aching side of his head.

"You know, I have been looking forward to this day all of your life, you know that don't you?" he whispered delicately into Ichigo's ear, leaning right up against Ichigo's lean figure. Ichigo shivered, feeling the pain in his head heighten. Ichigo could hardly stand, and right before his knees buckled and his sight went completely black, he could have sworn Aizen had said," Sleep sweet darling boy, for tomorrow, shall be a big day for you. Oh, and I am apologizing beforehand." After that, everything went black, and the abyss that Ichigo was trapped in, didn't seem so bad after all. In fact, it helped with the now blinding pain of his face.

XxXxXxXx

As he opened his eyes, his sight was blurry and he felt groggy. 'What, did I get drunk last night?' Ichigo thought, just lying in the softness that surrounded him. He sat up slowly, feeling rather nauseous and a feeling of dread flushed over him. All of a sudden Ichigo had become alert and aware of his surroundings. "Oh no…" he whispered, now realizing where he was. Hueco Mundo. How on earth did Ichigo get there? He stood up and dusted himself off, but when he went to touch his clothing, he noticed something very wrong.

Ichigo was not in his usual robes, but in different attire entirely. His outfit was a little revealing in his chest area, but he was wearing a white overcoat and unfamiliar white Patten leather gloves. A red cloth waistband wrapped around his slim waist and his sandals were white along with his black socks. Ichigo was now very frightened and when he went to put his hands over his face, something covered the right side of his head.

Ichigo gasped out loud, faltering back and falling on his bum. Now truly afraid, the poor boy just horrified on what his newfound predicament was. 'No, I can't be. I honestly can't be a… an arrancar! I can't be here right now! I need to…'

'…Where was I going? I… I was doing something, but I can't remember what I was doing before I fell into that black hell hole.' Ichigo sat there, thinking and trying desperately to remember what he had to do. In fact, he couldn't remember anything. He began asking himself questions like 'Where do I live?' and 'Who are my parents? Do I have a family, or am I an orphan?' The only thing he really could remember was Hichigo. He remembered that guy like the back of his hand, but why? Maybe because he was a part of him? But… how did one person have two people? Was he crazy?

A sudden tear fell and ran softly down his cheek. Ichigo suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion fall over him. He laid back down in the sand and closed his eyes, feeling alone and somewhat frustrated. Yet, a person not so far off from him was watching intently, waiting for their chance to talk to the heartbroken boy.

(Thank you for reading! I know that it didn't really make any sense, but I feel that this story has the potential to be a great story! Thank you and please comment and remember to check my profile to see what is being worked on and when a new a story like this one will be created! Thanks again, love you bros ^-^)


	2. My Little Friend

(Alrightie then, so, in the last chapter, we left Ichigo exhausted and being watched . . . but by whom?! In this chapter, it will continue to go on with Ichigo Thank you for reading and reviewing! ^-^)

Chapter 2

_Ichigo looked around, noticing that the surrounding area had changed from where he left it, and there was something very wrong with this situation. He lay there in his bed, his room looking as if he hadn't changed it any from the last time that he saw it. "Dad? Yuzu, Karin, are you guys there?" he shouted at his closed door. Hearing a rustling from the stairs, he felt relief course through his veins, calming his heart rate and making him feel lighter. _

'_Maybe that was just a dream. A horrible dream…' Ichigo thought, sighing in relief as he got up and stretched. A slight knock sounded from the door, and Ichigo jumped at the sudden noise. "C-come in…" he said softly, taking his shirt off and grabbing a clean one from his closet. He heard three pairs of footsteps approaching him, then a noise he had never heard before. A terrible noise that Ichigo literally cringed away from. He turned around suddenly, seeing the most frightful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. _

_Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin all stood there, their faces gone, and an odd gurgling noise coming from all three of their throats. The noise got louder, and louder, and louder._

Ichigo shot up, the gurgling noise never leaving his ears, even when he had screamed like a shrieked aloud into the vast desert where he had fallen asleep. In a split second, he felt a disturbing trickling feeling running sown his face and went flying through the air, startled and scared. (A/N: POOR ICHIGO Q, q)

"What the Fu-"Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, looking around to see no one. He swiped a hand across his forehead, and put the coated hand right in front of his face. He touched his fingers together, noticing that a long string of the substance hung of his index and thumb finger. Ichigo trembled, thinking, 'What could have done this, because I know I sure as hell didn't do it.' Right when he was about to wipe the goo off his hand, a small tug on the bottom of his over coat made him gasp and fly backward.

"Haahaa, your silly!" a small yet loud voice pierced the quiet air, making Ichigo turn around to notice a small form sitting in the sand, a hand on one of her feet and the other in her mouth. "Who are you?" she smiled, slobber falling from her mouth and running down her chin.

"Are you a human child?" he asked, bewildered to see a hooded girl in his presence. She looked at him in a curious way, letting her head fall somewhat to the left.

"Why would I be from that scary place? I live here, with Aizen-sama and my big brothers! Everyone knows that!" she replied happily, giggling and rolling around in the sand. Ichigo pondered this thought for a minute, and then looked at the strange girl.

"What is your name?" he asked kindly, kneeling down to meet her face to face. The girls smile faltered and she looked put out by his question.

"What, you don't know who Nel is? But, Nel seems like she knows you from somewhere. . . What is your name?" she frowned, pulling off the hood she had been wearing. Instead of being met by a full head of hair that should have surrounded her, yes Ichigo admitted it, adorable face… he was met by a skull like helmet that was cracked right down the middle.

_An arrancar child? Well, I guess I should have seen that one coming. _Ichigo thought lazily to himself, sitting down in front of the small child. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He said, patting the girls' helmet lightly. Somehow, this reminded him of someone…

The girl smiled as he patted her head, but as he spoke his name aloud, her smile was replaced by a light gasp, followed by a small scream. She jumped backwards, and then fell to the ground, her arms outstretched and her whole form shaking. "Ishigo-sama! Nel had no idea she was in the presence of Ishigo-sama!"

Ichigo coked his head to the side, looking as the girl bowed before him. 'What on earth is she doing?' he thought to himself, moving forward to the girl. He placed a hand on her small shoulder, making the poor quivering child squeak in a small burst of fright.

"It's okay! I won't hurt you, Nel. I promise, okay? Don't be frightened." He said softly, bringing her chin up so she would look at him. He smiled a reassuring smile at her, and noticed the sparkle in her eyes as he did so.

"But Ishigo must be bowed down to! Aizen-sama has prepared Nel for this day since the day she was born!" Nel burst out, two small hands on the hand that Ichigo had with her chin. She looked up to him, her eyes still sparkling and a small bit of drool on her chin.

Ichigo felt that same feeling of dread sink into his nerves as she said 'Aizen-sama' once again. What had happened with Aizen? Wha-

"_You know, I have been looking forward to this day all of your life, you know that don't you?" he whispered delicately into Ichigo's ear, leaning right up against Ichigo's lean figure. Ichigo shivered, feeling the pain in his head heighten. Ichigo could hardly stand, and right before his knees buckled and his sight went completely black, he could have sworn Aizen had said," Sleep sweet darling boy, for tomorrow, shall be a big day for you. Oh, and I am apologizing beforehand." _

Ichigo all of a sudden felt dizzy, falling back into the sand. What had Aizen meant by 'all of your life'? Ichigo had only known him for like a year or so. And, when he apologized, was it for… What was it for? What had he done to Ichigo in his past? Ichigo strained to remember anything… _Anything… _thinking back to his dream, Ichigo hadn't the slightest idea who those people were without the faces were. He recalled calling one of them 'Yuzu' and maybe one of them was actually his father…

Ichigo's head hurt just trying to remember who those people were. Who was Ichigo? Who was Aizen to him? Slowly, Ichigo felt his mind turn to pulp, trying to remember something to put his mind at ease. All he could come up with was Hichigo, but that was the only thing that had come into his mind, and he couldn't even remember how he had met the albino boy. He had only one thing that he could think of, and that was Aizen. The man was tall, handsome, and seemed to be very kind. But, the very sight of him made him feel uneasy. Why was that?

"Nel, can I ask a favor?" Ichigo said after his long moment of antagonizing thinking. He smiled when he asked the question, trying not to make her feel scared.

She smiled brightly, coming closer to him. "Anything Ishigo-sama wants, Nel will provide!" her hand shooting up to salute Ichigo. Ichigo giggled, feeling somewhat comforted by Nel and her silly antics.

"Can you please take me to Aizen-sama?" he smiled, trying to reassure her that he would accept a 'no.' She smiled brighter, nodding her head and giggling with the upmost happiness. He smiled and held out his hand, and held hers gently with a small smile placing on her face. "Thank you Nel." He chuckled as she skipped ahead, pulling him slightly.

"Are you kidding!? Nel loves Ishigo-sama! After all the wonderful things Aizen-sama had told us about you, how could Nel not love Ishigo-sama?!" she smiled and slobbered as she ranted on and on about Ichigo.

Ichigo had a confused look on his face, and with slight hesitation asked, "Like… What kinds of things?"

(I hope you all liked the chapter so far! If you are confused, just keep reading the next few chapter for an explanation, and make sure you review to tell me if you bros like my story so far, otherwise I don't know if you guys are liking it or not :O lol, thank you all for reading and thank you for the followers and favorites :D See ya guys later! Love you bros! )


	3. The Saviour

Chapter 3

"Like, what kind of things?" Ichigo asked, stunned by Nel's little comment. She led the way in the vast desert, skipping and smiling as if she had just found the treasure she had been searching for a lifetime. As Ichigo asked his question, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the mandarin headed boy.

"Well… like a lot of things! Nel thinks Ishigo-sama is the greatest!" she threw her hands in the air, showing just how happy Ichigo made her, and that smile of hers never left her face. Not even for a split second, and Ichigo felt his heart beat a little softer than it had been. For some reason, he felt like he wasn't in danger or scared at all, just confused.

"Yeah, but why Nel? What did Aizen-sama say about me?" he bent down on his knees and looked Nel in the eyes. Her smile just got bigger as he came closer to her, and she giggled the sweetest giggle.

"Well, you are Numero zero! You are the . . . um, Nel isn't sure what the word was that he used was, but it was a good word! Oh, and you are a reeeaaallly good guy and all the arrancars love Ishigo-sama!" she giggled even more, coming closer to him and wrapping her small arms around his neck. She held him close, a little drool falling down Ichigo's neck from the close proximity. He cringed at the feeling, but still held her back and smiled.

"What does Numero Zero mean?" Ichigo suddenly asked, setting Nel back down in the sand. She looked at him admiringly and made a circle with her hands. Ichigo gave her a confused look, only making her laugh sweetly.

"Ishigo-sama, you are Espada Numero Zero! The legend thingy said so! Aizen-sama said, that you are our, umm… oh- Savior! Nel is forever grateful!" she held his hand again and began to walk forward. Ichigo had a strange look on his face, as if he were doing a very complex math problem. Somehow he felt that the name, 'Espada' was very familiar.

"Nel, what are the Espada?" he asked, his tone sounding very unsure if he wanted an answer. Ichigo was in fact scared, but trying not to be with Nel there. She seemed so sure that everything was fine, so he felt a slight reassurance with her.

Her eyes twinkled as she turned to face him with her answer. "Well, Nel was an Espada Ishigo-sama! They are the super powerful people that Aizen-sama has hand-picked, and you are the most powerful one!" she threw her hands up in the air with full enthusiasm on her face, smiling and eyes shining. Yet, when Ichigo stopped, looking at her with the strangest look he had ever pulled, he didn't expect her to say something like that.

"Wh- what the hell? I… I never remembered being trained by Aizen! Plus you are so young and small! How could you be a…'Espada!?' That's crazy! And what is it with this 'Numero Zero?' I am a human being… a… a teenage boy?" Ichigo paused; running a shaky hand through his orange locks, noticing the length was a little longer than it had been a while ago. Ichigo found himself falling to the ground, a shrill screaming filling his ears and a familiar voice calling his name. Was it Nel? No, the voice sounded older, but still like a female. He winced as the uncontrollable voice kept running through his mind.

'Ichigo, watch out!' and 'Ichigo, you dumb ass!' filled his mind. Soon enough, a small hand came to his shaking shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was hunched over, his hands over his ears and tears stinging his eyes.

"Ishigo-sama?" she whispered, her small voice doused in worry. He sat up, wiping angrily at his eyes. "Are you okay? Did someone make you cry? Nel'll kill 'em! Nel might be small, but Nel is really mighty!" she threw her fists in the air in fury, her eyes blazing.

"Don't worry, Nel, let's just get there quickly. I can barely stand my situation with the position I'm in."

Nel let her head fall to the side, an adorable expression on her face. "What does Ishigo-sama mean?"

"Don't worry Nel, I'll be fine. Let's just go, 'kay?" he said sweetly, holding his hand out, only to have it grasped lightly by the small arrancar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they walked up to the massive structure, Ichigo's jaw dropped, looking up and down the white walls. The night sky and the wistful sand really made the structure stick out like a sore thumb, maybe that wasn't in Aizen-sama's best interest if someone were to attack him. Ichigo shook his head of the random thought, looking down at Nel, who was grasping his hand with a small quiver.

"Nel, are you afraid of Aizen-sama?" Ichigo asked out of nowhere. She put her head down suddenly, shaking her head yes.

"Aizen-sama scares Nel sometimes, but she still loves him." Her small hand gripped Ichigo's tighter, both of them now looking up at the tall structure. The two friends walked in together, hand in hand, both shaking from fear and anxiety. What could possibly go wrong?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Ichigo looked around the eerie building, he saw thin hallways running through the entire entrance of the building, the walls painted a greyish blue. The torches that hung from the walls were dim, making it hard to see. Ichigo felt a sense of dread pulsate from his heart, and found himself holding Nel's hand tighter, fro he was shaking like the first fallen leaf of fall. What a poor leaf, so confused and scared of what was to come from his situation. 'Nothing good could come from this', that was all he could think about.

"Ichigo-sama, we've been waiting for you." A voice boomed from down one of the hallways.

The torches all light simultaneously, and the room was filled with a new sort of feeling as Ichigo and Nel found they were no longer alone. Ichigo felt relief shot to his stomach, and all feelings of nervousness seemed to just disappear. A group of odd looking people were standing in front of him, all smiling and some crying with the same happy expressions on their faces.

What had they walked into?

(Hey you bros! I'm sorry if I had repeated myself a lot, but I was kind of stuck on how to come about them getting to their HQ. But, it will be better, I promise! Thank you all for reading and please comment and leave any suggestions that could be useful for the story Thank you guys!)


End file.
